


Unsaid Undone

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Comfort/Angst, F/M, On the Run, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, Post-Season/Series Finale, The Unremarkable House (X-Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Mulder and Scully grapple with their new life as fugitives on the run and later on as refugees until just before Christmas when they receive a mysterious letter from an unknown source.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Unsaid Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsandxfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/gifts).



> Many thanks to Jeri @fragilevixen for the beta!!! You rock, girl!! Always keeping me on my toes last minute.
> 
> Written for Tori (fandomsandxfiles) who requested an On-The-Run fic for the Secret Santa 2020 fanfic exchange. I’m so glad I got this prompt especially because I love writing Doggett & Reyes. The prompt was: How do they stay under the radar? How does their relationship progress? How do they end up in the unremarkable house? It would be really interesting to see some of it from Doggett and Reyes' side too. Maybe they need to contact Mulder and Scully for something, but also need to keep it under the radar, so they disappear for a week or two to see them?

\-----------

Everything had become a blur as if time had stopped, and yet, it was speeding by as though it were nothing, irrelevant. They drove and drove, the miles ticking on by along with the desert scenery until at some point the canvas was blanketed in darkness as the silence continued to pass between them.

It had been a miracle in itself that they hadn’t been spotted in their overnight stay in Roswell. It was almost reckless, really, but what more did they have to lose? They hadn’t talked about William, not since she’d visited Mulder in that godawful, cold jail cell that marked his life sentence. Their conversation from last night held so much depth, but there was still so much left unsaid.

_Powerlessness, my only of power_

_Hopelessness, my only hope_

_I see the girl up in the tower_

_But my hands can't grab the rope_

_No, my hands can't grab the rope_

“Are you heeding Kersh’s advice this time, Mulder?” Scully asked suddenly, nearly startling Mulder, who seemed to be pondering his own life choices.

“I think, I think that might be best- don’t you think, Scully? I spent the better part of my life searching for a sister whose fate had already been sealed. The date is set. You know… I’ve been thinking, maybe it’s like you said several years. Maybe it’s time to get out of the car.”

_Unsaid undone_

_Unsaid undone_

_You can call me names_

_But I won't come_

_Unsaid, undone_

_Unsaid, undone_

_I will just eat my words and move on_

Scully managed to pull her head away from the window, unsure of the words that just graced her ears. 

“Well, I’d hate to break it to you, but we’re probably going to be in this car awhile longer if we both want to come out of this alive.”

“I’m serious, Scully,” he said without looking over at her. "I know we agreed to go down swinging, but…maybe we should also try to live the rest of our lives, come what may."

Scully opened her mouth to respond as she considered his words. Maybe she should, really should consider finally being a doctor.

_Mediocrities for hourly feasts_

_Cutting down forests to save the trees_

_Traficant scent o any wind_

_Ripped up apart by the..._

"I had the guys secure our new identities in the event we'd need them just before I had to leave. You, me…" he couldn't bear to finish his thought, but nevertheless, William remained between them as an unspoken taboo of sorts.

"Anyway, they included passports and an address in Canada, Toronto to be exact."

"I guess that explains the motel," she said.

They had left everything behind, everything but the literal clothing on their backs. Money, ID's, you name it. It was gone. Until Mulder said they had just enough juice to get them to a safety deposit box in Roswell. It was fitting really.

Mulder nodded to the sack in the backseat. Three car changes later and their only belongings were in that duffel. "It's all in there, Scully." 

Scully said nothing as she returned her gaze to the road. Dessert slowly paving its way into lush greenery as they drove north. She worried. She worried about her mother, brother, nephew, and everything they'd left behind. Doggett. Reyes. The frantic looks on their faces as they departed would remain forever etched into her memory until when, and if, the day came when they saw each other again.

Mulder's hand covered her own in silent reassurance. There was a time she'd needed such validation, to know she was doing the right thing by lying to protect Mulder. She felt that same budding anxiety now as she left her life she knew it behind.

"I hope...I hope Doggett and Reyes made it out alive. They helped me so much. Helped us," she clarified as she felt the unbidden tears begin to well. 

His silence gave acknowledgment to his shared understanding and agreement, a wordless dance that continued between them despite nearly a year of being apart.

In the short time Mulder had known the two, he became fond of the pair and had developed an appreciation he couldn't quite put into words. He would be forever in their debt, for keeping Scully and William safe when he couldn't. They risked their careers and their lives for the sake of the truth so he and Scully could escape. 

It was a debt he could only repay with his life.

_On a map of the world_

_He stands alone_

_With his dreams and his demons_

_Call him a monster_

_You can call him a sinner_

_Shake hands with the devil in winter_

_Set prints for the devil_

There had been more people on his side than he imagined. He was certain he had been nothing more than a deadman. It wasn’t just Scully, then, it was Doggett, Reyes, Skinner…even Kersh, of all people. They had to have made it, there was no other viable option. The demolition of those pueblos, he hoped, would be the result of the devil himself.

\---------

The time would come where they would grieve for all that had been lost, but they were still in fight or flight mode. Mulder had become somewhat of an expert of living under the radar as an existing fugitive, but to Scully, it was as foreign as the country they were passing borders into. 

There, in a little Torontorian house as Bill and Katherine, they resided for months, having limited contact from their previous lives, other than Scully’s desperate call to her mother with a burner phone. The older Scully had been frantic as her daughter asked her to give her wishes to Bill, Tara, and the kids.

“ _I'_ _m fine, Mom. We’re fine. I can’t tell you where we are, not now. I’ll try and contact you again when it’s safe.”_

The distance, on top of William’s adoption, only added to the tension between them. Her mother loved her, respected her decision even if she didn’t disagree with it, but she would be forever heartbroken at the loss of her grandchild. One day in the middle of the frigid winter, Mulder had returned with a letter from a post office box from one Julieta R. 

Scully regarded Mulder with a skeptical brow as she watched him return from the white blanket canvas of snow. They had contact with almost no one. No friends, not even a neighbor within a three-mile radius. Mulder stared back at her, her newly long strawberry locks still never failing to surprise him. Still, the new look suited her and he loved it as much as he wished she loved the new beard he sported.

He opened the envelope with trembling fingers. Not a single day had passed where either of them wasn’t filled with overwhelming anxiety and fear.

 _“Bill and Katherine, I hope this letter finds you safe and well. Jay, Sergei, and I have been terribly worried. We’ve been maneuvered, full stop, but we are all okay. We hoped to write to you sooner, but we only had your safety in our best interest.”_

The letter was signed with a phone number and a PO box return.

 _“When you’re ready,”_ it simply stated. “ _We have some news._ ”

Scully and Mulder shared an uneasy glance as they evaluated the handiwork.

_Sergei._

_Skinner._

Could it be? Scully rushed to her laptop, ensuring the VPN was in place before she googled the names of her former colleagues, hoping in doing so, that she wasn’t putting them at risk. She had to know.

Sure enough, a Monica _Julieta_ Reyes and John _Jay_ Doggett appeared. Only after a bit of scouring, it was revealed that Reyes was returned to Ritualistic Crimes and Doggett was now working for Homeland Security. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered. 

She could sense Mulder’s presence just over her shoulder. It could have been a trap, but something told her that it wasn’t. After months of isolation, she was also desperate for some contact from the outside world aside from folks at the local farmer’s market and grocery store.

“You think it could be them?” Mulder said as more of a statement than a question. 

Scully felt an unbidden lump in her throat as she continued to look at the screen. Their life had been at a standstill. Sure, they had new identities, but how long before someone discovers who they truly are?

There was no way she could return to her previous life, she had signed her deathwish after aiding in Mulder’s escape.

“Monica told me just before I gave up William that she was adopted and that her mother would call her Julieta as a little girl. She…she was giving me her own firsthand experience of what it was like to be an adoptee,” she said softly as she gazed back at the photo of her former trusted friend on the screen.

“It has to be her,” she continued.

Mulder nodded as he pulled out his burner phone. As much as they tried to keep their contact with the outside world limited, they kept burner phones for emergency use and a laptop that connected to the internet with a VPN only. Public networks were too risky, as Scully found out firsthand when she tried to make contact with Mulder about a year ago.

He texted the number on the letter.

“ _This is Bill, can we meet?_ ”

The response was almost instantaneous. 

“ _We can be there tomorrow, just tell us where G-man."_

Mulder couldn’t help but smile as he wondered where they coined that from.

\------

Though it was Christmas Day, their modest home lacked warmth and the usual holiday decor as they waited with bated breaths to meet their contacts. It could be a trap…or perhaps their friends did have news for them. In either case, Scully couldn’t possibly fathom the outcome being any different. They could never go home. It wouldn’t take much to reveal their true identities. A mere fingerprint is all it would take for everything to go to hell.

However, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could live like this. She chose Mulder and she would continue to choose him in every lifetime…but…

At ten am, they found themselves waiting in the parking lot of a Starbucks, one of the few things open on Christmas day.

Mulder watched, hoping his disguise was enough should it come down to that. However, they both knew it wasn’t foolproof. A simple change in hairstyle and growing a beard wouldn’t be entirely enough for those who sought them and wanted them dead, but it had to be something.

They continued to watch before they saw a woman exit a white vehicle in front of the restaurant, her eyes fully shaded by the sunglasses she wore despite the sun being concealed in the clouds.

However, her sleek figure and brunette hair gave her away immediately. Before Mulder could say anything, Scully was already out of the car and nearly running into the restaurant.

\------

Reyes turned, lowing her sunglasses just slightly after placing her order upon hearing the sound of the front door opening.

She'd know that petite frame from anywhere. Her strawberry locks marked an evolved appearance, after months of presumably hiding away. She was still as beautiful as ever and she'd recognize those blue eyes and skeptical brow from anywhere.

As their eyes locked, she saw the words die on her friend's lips as she struggled to hold back, calling her name out involuntarily. With a nod and a smile, she proceeded to a nearby table in an attempt to remain low key and lessen any suspicion as much as possible.

Scully seemed to know what she was thinking as she too proceeded to the counter to order a drink. 

Several agonizing minutes later, Scully approached her. "Julieta," she said, the words foreign on her lips as she glanced outside, seeing Mulder still in the car, his gaze never leaving the building.

Reyes removed her sunglasses and smiled. "D-Katherine. It's so nice to see you," she said as she held the still-warm styrofoam cup between her slender fingers.

She was desperate to engulf her in a hug, but this wasn't the time nor the place she concluded as she surveyed the twinkling Christmas decor.

Scully took a seat across from her, lowering her voice. "We feared the worst," she whispered.

Reyes sat up, she too lowered her voice a decibel. They both shared nervous glances to those around them as Scully continued. "Have you been followed?"

Reyes shook her head. "Plane tickets all booked in cash. There's a matter of passports and identification, but John has family not too far away from here. We made plans to see them tomorrow to lessen the suspicion and with Christmas, it's an easy cover."

Scully nodded. She nibbled her lip as she glanced around them, then out the window once more, pondering.

"We took all necessary precautions," she ensured.

"Excuse me," she said as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Mulder.

"I don't really feel comfortable discussing things here," Scully whispered. "But if you leave your car here, you can come back with us to our place."

The brunette nodded. "Good, because I have a feeling you won't have to worry when I give you the news. Plus, some Christmas company would be great. Going to John's family is really an alibi."

Scully nodded with a small smile, checking her phone for a response. "Is John with you right now?"

"He's in the car."

"Good, let's go."

Minutes later, the four of them quickly loaded up onto the small SUV Mulder and Scully had purchased. The four of them fought the urge to hug, wanting to escape the public eye as quickly as possible. 

Once again, Mulder had double-checked for anyone that might have been following Doggett and Reyes on their way in. Paranoia was part of the new job description.

"We don't have much at home, but we can grab some Chinese takeout. I know it's not in the name of the season, but it's always been a little tradition for whenever we were stuck at work," Mulder said.

Doggett shrugged. "Sounds great to me. I'm sure I'll get enough Festivus for the rest of us tomorrow," he chuckled.

Scully called in and quickly picked up some takeout while the other three waited. 

"How is Skinner… and Kersh?" Mulder couldn't believe he was asking.

"Good. I mean it's actually as if nothing happened. But that's what we wanted to talk to you both about.

Mulder nodded at them through the rearview mirror. "I'll wait for Scully."

They pulled up to the modest snow-covered home, ignoring the sudden sprinkling of snow that crazed their jackets as they officially exchanged hugs now that they were away from any prying eyes.

"How do you like Toronto?" Reyes asked. 

Mulder couldn't help but smile. "It's not bad. Plenty of greenery, plenty of isolated spots to hide. Real maple syrup in abundance and not the fake crap. Those tomato ketchup chips are the greatest invention since sliced bread. Oh, and uh, universal healthcare is nice. Especially with the predicaments Scully and I frequently find ourselves in."

Scully rolled her eyes with a smile, the four of them diving into their anti-St Nick food fare in their sparsely decorated home.

Silence ensued for a time as the four savored the atmosphere before Reyes spoke up. "It took a lot of time to find you both. I mean, when I say you were literally off the map, I mean literally."

"That was the plan," Mulder rebuffed.

"But that's why we came here today," Doggett interjected. "It's too risky for Skinner. He's too high profile, but since we were transferred and with the X-Files closed-"

"No one is searching for either of you," Reyes interjected. "Any charges against Dana have been dropped. You're free to resume your previous if you so choose. To come back to the states."

Scully coughed, nearly choking on a piece of honey walnut shrimp at the news. 

"But Mulder," Scully immediately interjected.

"The FBI is just glad to have him out of their hair. He'll need to continue to lie low, don't get me wrong, but the current investigation, the manhunt for him has been called off."

Mulder looked at the pair as he considered this. "You're sure," he said reluctantly.

"Positive. I'm in Homeland Security, I could help you both get back in no time and under your current aliases if you choose or not," Doggett said.

"How do we know this isn't some elaborate scheme?"

Doggett sighed. "You don't, but if you've built some trust in Monica and me these past few years, you know we wouldn't come to you unless it was safe. Skinner wanted us to pass along this communication and we jumped on it because we wanted to be sure you were truly okay."

Mulder and Scully shared a glance, their silence communicating their shared fear of getting their hopes up.

"It's up to you, but give it some thought," Reyes said gently. "We're here to inform you, not force you into anything. But as your friends, we do miss having allies."

"We'll give it some thought," Scully agreed before she continued eating, not caring to discuss the matter any further.

They continued the evening amidst the warmth of the fireplace and much needed casual conversation that wasn't just at the grocery store.

Doggett and Reyes had moved in together.

"Seven years seems about the norm with consorting FBI agents," Mulder chuckled as he handed everyone a cold beer. 

"Life really is short," Doggett agreed. 

It took them by surprise when Reyes mentioned she had had a dream that involved Mulder and Scully's current whereabouts. Her ability to feel energies around her had seemingly magnified. 

"A dream is the answer to a question we haven't yet figured out how to ask," Mulder and Scully mused simultaneously.

\------

Later that night, Scully shifted against the stream of light that poured in through their upstairs window. The only visible sight was the blanket of snow outside, covering every detail in its wake.

Doggett and Reyes took up residence in their small guest bedroom for the evening and it sure was nice to have company.

"Scully," Mulder muttered groggily from behind her. 

"Mm," she responded.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She thought for a moment. "For so many months we've been running and hiding," she said, not fully answering his questions.

Mulder sat up. He knew where she was going with this. He sighed.

"Scully," he said as he felt his stomach clench. "If you want to go back… I'll understand. I once told you to get as far away from me as you can, to go be a doctor. So much has happened since then, but if there's hope for you-" he said.

"No," Scully said, louder than she intended

"I'm not leaving without you," she said, turning to face him. "Mulder, not long ago I told you that I chose this life, that I would do it all over again. If I quit now, they win, right?"

Mulder sighed. His gut burned with guilt from everything she's had to endure as a result of his quest. Everything she continues to endure. 

"But," he continued as he watched her glassy gaze pierce through the darkness.

"I miss my family, Mulder. My mom,"

"Bill." He said as they both chuckled.

"Even Bill, Tara, and the kids. I miss them so much."

William continued to remain unspoken between them, settling like a heavy fog. His absence was too painful to bear. Even though they had endless time for Scully to fill him in on everything she'd been through in his absence, she couldn't dive into the details without crying. He didn't want that from her, he couldn't bear witnessing her pain, so he didn't push. He just knew she did what was best for their son in his absence. It wouldn't have been fair to have their child live in the same fear they did every day.

"As much as I've been telling you to get out of the car and live a normal life I think it's time I follow my advice and complete my residency," she gazed into his hazel depths, gauging his reaction.

"And not as Katherine Smith," he said, already knowing the answer.

Scully's silence was the only confirmation he needed.

She had sacrificed so much to be part of this journey. He knew she wouldn't leave without him and at that moment he knew that if there was one thing he could do to make up the last nine years to her, it was this.

"Alright. I'll go."

\------

With the help of Doggett and Reyes, they returned to the states three months later. It was a difficult process that involved phasing out the identities of Bill and Katherine Smith and returning to their former identities. 

However, Mulder had to immigrate as Bill Smith of Toronto, Canada otherwise he definitely would face prosecution upon his return to the states had the opportunity presented itself and he definitely didn't want to make it easy for them.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked Scully, enveloping his hand with her own as the plane steered downward.

"Aside from shaving that beard?" She smirked.

"Never."

"Well I kind of liked our home in Toronto, it was near a major metropolitan area, but rural enough to live as a recluse. Remember the Peacock case? I told you that if I had to settle down, it would be in a place like that."

"Like living in Mayberry," she chuckled with a squeeze of his hand.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Something Unremarkable."

\------

They had agreed that the title of the home would be in Scully's name. If she were resuming her former identity, it would be too conspicuous if Dana Scully bought a home with Bill Smith. It would send up too many flags and raise too many questions.

There were several homes they ultimately decided to look at in Virginia. It rested uncomfortably close to their old lives, their old homes, but there were several older properties in a town called Farrs Corner, VA that would allow them to live inconspicuously while still being close enough to civilization to live something close to approaching a normal life.

Scully wanted to be close to her mother and access residency programs, as well as later- a place of employment. Money was not an issue as he had put away a sizable fortune from his parents' estates, but he knew it mattered to Scully. Even if they could retire now, it was in her nature to serve the greater good in some way and he loved that about her. Another upside was being able to connect with Doggett and Reyes who didn't live too terribly far.

"This one," Mulder had said one day as he pointed to a listing in the paper. 

"That is quite unremarkable," she mused over her cup of coffee one day.

They drove down the graveled path toward the entrance of the home. It even had a gated entry, which was a nice upside for fugitive living.

As they got out of the car, they took in the aging foundation of the home and the paint peeling from the wood with age. It was surrounded by weeds and shrubbery that would no doubt occupy Mulder's days ahead.

Mulder turned and watched as Scully's eyebrows flew up in her assessment of the home. "The Unremarkable House," she said simply as she turned back to him.

He came up beside her, wrapping his arm around her, his heart pounding as he awaited her approval.

"It was a good drive," she said with a sigh, "there's plenty of lands, a shed, and even a trail and no one would find us here. I guess I could just get a P.O. box."

"Is that a yes?" He asked, almost as if he were begging his parents as a little boy for a puppy at Christmas.

"You know, it's gonna need some fixing, but I kinda like it. The pictures even showed a clawfoot tub."

Mulder grinned as he moved forward, tickling Scully just slightly at her sides before swooping her up into his embrace. "I'll bet the pictures don't even do the inside justice," he said as he spun her around. "Why don't we have a little first-hand sneak peek?"

"But Mulder," she screamed, "the realtor…"

"I'm sure he won't mind us getting a head start putting down roots," he said as he carried her up the staircase.

"Oh Mulder, you're terrible."

END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed I used DD's song for this fic, which I felt fitting for the storyline. I own no rights to this song, I just felt it was perfect. Please don't sue, I own nothing!


End file.
